Valentine's Night
by shjj7103
Summary: What is a man to do when his wife has to work late on Valentine's Night...or does she?


A/N: All recognizable characters belong to Rowling. I'm just playing with them.

Table set? Of course.

Candles? Lit.

Bed? Folded down.

Dinner? Cooked and holding under a stasis charm.

Severus Snape made his way to the master bedroom of the French chateau. It was a vacation home he shared with his wife-a formidable woman who ran the ministry about as well as he ran Hogwarts-and neither were took for fools in their respectable positions. Alas, his wife was working late tonight so he did what he always did when she worked late. He arranged with a local Madame to send over his favorite girl for the evening. His wife had her sides so he had his.

As he was straightening out his cravat, the doorbell chimed downstairs. He regally made his way down the stairs and opened the door to reveal Hermione Granger. "Good evening Miss Granger. Please come in" he said. As she made her way in, she removed the cloak she'd been wearing to reveal a Gryffindor red jumpsuit that hugged her body just right. "Ah. I see that you wore red" he told her. She gave a shy smile from her luscious red painted lips and responded "Of course Professor. Madame told me that you specifically asked that I wear red this evening."

After her cloak had been hung on the peg by the door, he placed his hand in the small of her back to lead her further into the chateau toward the dining room where Snap his personal house elf had set the table for dinner. He pulled out her chair and then took the seat at the opposite end of the small table. Upon a small clearing of his throat, their plates appeared before them and Snap winked in with an open bottle of champagne. Their glasses were filled and Snap winked out promptly after placing the champagne bottle in the chiller beside his master.

Hermione was aware of her former Professor's dark, gleaming eyes upon her as she ate. Normally she'd have been nervous in his company, but, they'd spent many an evening together as of late. "His wife must not be taking care of him properly for me to be here on Valentine's night" she thought to herself. "Miss Granger, I'm not paying you to be worrying about whether or not my wife takes care of me. I'm paying you for your companionship and for the sex we have. No more. No less" he told her. She gasped out loud. He simply raised his eyebrow. "Perhaps one shouldn't think so loudly when one is spending her evening with an accomplished legilimens" he told her blandly. "I apologize sir. Please forgive me?" she smiled at him. "Of course" he responded. They finished their dinner with him telling her about his newest potion he was working on as well as some of the newer antics the Hogwarts students got up to. She in turn told him about her studies in Charms at the wizarding university here in France. She chose to work for Madame, simply because no one could pay her what Madame paid her and she was able to pick and choose her clients due to her notoriety as a war heroine. Fairly soon their dinner was over and as Snap winked out with the last of the dessert plates. Severus had instructed him quietly to place another bottle of champagne and two glasses in the bedroom upstairs they normally used. Neither he nor his wife used their master bedroom when hosting their other "guests."

He led Hermione with his hand again on the small of her back to a lovely sitting room upstairs. It was decorated in neutral tones with a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. Severus steered her toward the window where the view to the tower was behind her and took a seat on the small chaise while still watching her with his dark, gleaming eyes that were getting hotter by the moment. "Undress for me" he commanded her.

Hermione smiled sweetly at him while moving her hand to the zipper on the back of her jumpsuit. Once the zipper was completely undone, the garment fell away from her leaving her clad only in a black lace teddy and stockings held up by garters. The peep toe high heels she had on were still on her feet and she stepped gingerly out of the pile made by her red suit. She made her way to him and sat in his lap facing away from him and watching the tower. She placed his hands on her shoulder and started moving them down her body paying special attention to her breasts that were aching with need in their lacy prison. She could feel what she was doing to him as his trousers were becoming tented and poking her in her bum. When she got to her pussy, she still used his fingers, but she masterbated herself with his finger. She was so caught up when he sank two fingers of one hand into her needy pussy and she started rubbing her clit that she didn't realize his other hand had pushed one spaghetti strap of the teddy off her shoulder exposing her breast to the air. One quick flick of her breast as she fucked his fingers and she was coming apart. Merlin he couldn't wait to sink into her tight, wet, heat.

He pushed her forward and she stood before him. He wandlessly cast a cushioning charm and she kneeled before him. He presented his fingers to her coated in her juices and she took them into her mouth while making complete eye contact with him. "Good girl" he praised her. "Do you want my cock? Can you suck me dry witch?" he asked her. She gave a playful grin and undid the buttons on his coat and pants and freed his weeping cock. "Professor! I'm so sorry I haven't paid enough attention to this regal, attentive, cock all night!" she exclaimed. "Please allow me to make up for my lapse in judgement?" she asked. "Of course Miss Granger." "By all means" he responded.

She lowered her head to the mushroom tip of his cock and lapped up the pre-cum greedily. Once done, she looked up to him and made eye contact while she kissed the head and then sank her mouth down on him. He hissed when he bottomed out in her throat. She maintained eye contact with him while she fellated and deep throated him. They'd had enough meetings that she knew what he liked and how he liked it. Since he was the customer, she made sure to give him whatever, whenever, and however he wanted. The customer is always right you know. She sucked and swirled her tongue around his head and gave a small squeeze of his balls and he was coming apart. With a shout, he came into her willing mouth and she sucked him dry for every sip he offered her all while maintaining perfect eye contact with him.

After she had sucked dry all he had to offer, she stood and took the teddy completely off her body while still keeping her eyes on him. When her breasts were free of the teddy, the nipples pebbled even more in the airy room. He'd never seen anything more erotic than the sight of this woman undressing herself completely for his eyes with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Still clad only in her heels and hose, she made her way to him and finished undressing him with a wave of her hand. She climbed into his lap and straddled him knowing he was already hard again. She teased a bit by rubbing her wet core against his head and hissing when it tapped against her clit. After the second tease he started to growl and she sank herself onto his hardness.

She used the back of the chaise to balance herself as she rose and fell off and on him. He moved his hands to her breasts and kneaded the nipples and massaged her breasts while she bounced happily on his long hard cock. She marvelled at how well her former professor filled her and knew she could happily fuck him for the rest of her life and die a happy woman. After a few more bounces of her pussy onto his cock he pushed her away and made to stand up. She knew what was next and she'd never been so ready.

She bent over the chaise with her arse in the air. Her legs were shoulder length apart and she knew how sexy she looked-he'd told her previously. Slowly he approached and rubbed his cock over her arse coating it with her juices while his hand ran over her mons and clit bringing more of her juices to her most secret hole. "Please sir….." she begged. "Always so needy Miss Granger" he replied as he parted her cheeks. He rubbed her hole a few more times then eased his way into her arse. He loved how especially tight her arse was and made sure to take it at least once any time they had a rendezvous. He slowly eased out and back in until she was primed and then he picked up the pace. Soon, he was drilling her arse and rubbing her breasts with his hands. She was moaning and he knew she was close. Bending over to her ear he whispered "touch yourself" and she did. She flicked her clit and rubbed it and pinched it. One last swipe at the same time that he pinched her nipples and she fell over the edge. Her body spasmed in pleasure as she cried out how good he felt and how much she loved him.

Her orgasm spurred his own release on and he released himself a second time for the night only this time was in her arse and not her mouth. "Gods you're such a good fuck Hermione" he whispered into her ear.

Slowly he eased out of her and wandlessly cleared them both of the juices their bodies had made during their mating. He pulled her hand toward a door and they both made their way out of the room and to a much bigger room down the hall. The door to the master bedroom was opened and they made their way inside to where the champagne was waiting in a chiller beside the bed. He poured them both a glass and pulled her into his arms. A whispered "Finite" removed the glamours that previously had hidden their wedding rings. "Happy Valentine's Day my love" he whispered to her tenderly before placing a deep passionate kiss upon her swollen lips. "Happy Valentine's Day Severus" she breathed back after the kiss. The couple spent the rest of their night in their marriage bed celebrating their love and the day that love was to be honored by couples everywhere.

Finite


End file.
